Problem: Ashley starts counting at 37, and she counts by fours. If 37 is the 1st number that Ashley counts. what is the 10th number that she counts?
Solution: What is the first number that she counts? $37$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + 4 \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 37 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 45\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + (9\times4) \\ &= 37 + 36 \\ &= 73\end{align*}$